The Pen Pal
by OniyuriGaaru
Summary: Draco gets a pen pal although they won't be pen pals for long. What will happen when they meet? Well this story will be a long one. I think. Please read and review! Keep the declaimer in mind. Mild Swearing!
1. The Begining

**_DC_**: I don't own anything not even Kassie. Dance-flirt owns her even though she's suppost to be "me". This is a run off a chapter of Conversations with Strangers. Review plz! REVIEW! BYE!

**On With The Show!**

"Welcome! Welcome! Before we dig in to our feast I have a wonderful announcement for all students in 3rd year and up. You can sign up to get a pen pal, a student from another Magical school. You can either do this for fun or for get extra credit. The sign up sheets will be in Professor McGonagall's classroom. Mind you, you can only sign up on your own time not when class is going on. And you cannot use it as an excuse to be late to class. Now, lets eat!" Professor Dumbledore said before the food started to pop up out of nowhere.

"This is so cool! I'm going to sign up. I hope I get a Durmstrang boy! Better yet. Victor Krum!" Pansy said out loud. "What about you Draco? Fancy talking to a girl from Durmstrang or Beauxbatson?" she asked me.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe." I replied not really wanting to talk to Pansy Perkins who loves to butt into other peoples business. And her pug face is kinda scary when she's happy but then again it's always scary.

"Oh come on Draco don't be such a wimp!" another slytherine said.

"Well I don't plain on hoping to get a boy so I can flirt with like you!" I said back to the boy, the whole table laughed and no one said anything more to me about it.

After dinner I saw a bunch of people heading to McGonagall's classroom. I decided to wait a while before signing up. A day or two. With this pen pal thing going on 3rd year is defiantly going to be different.

_**Next day**_

After transfiguration class I walked up to the little desk set up for the occasion. I picked up a sign-up sheet and filled it out.

_**Name**: Draco Malfoy  
__**House**: Slytherine_

_**Year**: Third _

_**Choose one**:  
_**_Durmstrang or Beauxbatson_**  
_**Answer**: Beauxbatson_

Hoping for a girl, I gave the sheet to Professor McGonagall.

"You'll get your pen pal in about a week or less." She said in her usual stern tone. I went back to the common room. I sat down in a chair known to every Slytherine that it was "mine". I pulled out my potions homework, the only homework I had left and the easiest homework I ever get. But then I was half way done I started to think about the whole thing. If I did get a girl. What would we talk about? How would we react to each other, what if I don't like her? Or if she doesn't like me? What if she's ugly? What if she thinks I'm ugly? What if she's a Potter fan? That thought made me gag. What if she's a mudblood? That last thought made me cringe.

**_A week later_**

Everyone was at breakfast just holding his or her breath waiting for the mail. Today everyone would be getting their first letter from their pen pal. I was nervous too but there was no way I was going to show it. So I sat there like everyone else. Eating quietly and not talking, just listening for the sound of wings. Then there it was. The sound of hundreds of wings. They're a bunch more owls because they where also coming from the other schools as well as homes. A pretty little Snow Owl came down to me and dropped a letter right into my hands. I opened the letter to see delicate handwriting.

_Dear Draco,  
I'm Kassie Konnor from Beauxbatson. So you go to Hogwarts. What is it like there? What kind of classes do they have there? You know it's really hard to do this. Writing a letter to someone you don't know. And you're not sure what to say or talk about. You don't even know what this person looks like! But in a way it's fun and mysterious. So how come you signed up for the whole pen pal thing? I did because I thought it would be fun. Getting to know someone through a letter seemed interesting. Well I have to go, my friends are bugging me. Talk to you later! Bye!  
Kassie  
_  
I just looked at it, rereading it. This girl, Kassie felt the same way I did about this whole pen pal thing. I pulled out some paper, ink and quill and started to write back.

_Dear Kassie,  
It's nice to know that you feel the same way about this pen pal stuff. Its really nice here but probably not as nice as what your use too. There are tons of classes here but I'm only going to name a few: Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Agents the dark Arts, and Potions. I signed up because, secretly, I think I need to get more social and plus I don't get much mail except from my parents. I'm kinda bored of everyone here. What kind of things are you into? Do you have any siblings? I'm an only child but its fun, sometimes.  
Draco _

I reread it a few times then right before I tried to tie it to the Snow Owls leg, Marcus Flint grabbed it out of my hands. I glared at him while trying to snach it back.

"Already writing back to you pen pal? How pathetic! Oh! It's a girl. How deli..." he didn't get to finish talking or reading my letter because the Snow Owl swooped down, sat on his head and took the letter. The owl came back to me and sat on my shoulder.

_P.S. Smart owl! What's her/him/it's name?  
_  
I tied it to its leg and it took off. Once it was out of sight...

"Eewwww!" a girl shrieked pointing to Marcus.

A/N:Whoa! Whats going on? What happened? Did the Owl do something? I think so!(hint hint) LOL! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. An Idea

Oniyurigaaru: Hey sorry it took so long to update. I've been on writers block for about every story!

* * *

Everyone looked at Marcus. He has this huge white glob of owl poo on his head. Draco laughed while he flounced off. He thought that maybe this pen pal thing wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

**Next day…**

Draco was in Care of Magical Creatures when Kassie's letter came.

_Draco,_

_Her name is Viresse, is elvish for April. Why? What did she do that was so smart? Anyhoo, I usually do what muggles do but with magic ya know? Well, probably not but whatever. My familyis Pureblood, like that matters, but we live in many places, we have a house in London, Japan, France, and America, not to brag or anything. I do have a younger sister, a year younger. You're an only child? I bet that has to be cool at least a little bit because other than your parents, you can have all the privacy you want! You don't know how much I would give to have what you have for at lest a day! I love my sister and all but she is one of the reasons I cant have guys over. My parents let her hang out with us. But any way I would write more but I have to stop because my friends are driving me crazy about the Hogsmeade__ trip this weekend. Its out schools first. Pretty dumb huh? I bet your school get to go there a lot. Write ya later! Bye!_

_Kassie_

Of course he read it during class! He didn't really pay much attention during this class anyway. He couldn't wait till class ended because he had an idea he wanted to share with Kassie.

* * *

Oniyurigaaru: Yes, I know, its short. But like I've said, I have been on writers block for a while. So, this story and maybe my other stories might be in short chapters because of my writers block. Review! Bye! 


	3. The Proposal

Hey! New Chapter! Yay! I'm trying to update faster!

* * *

Class was over and Draco was at lunch writing a response to Kassie. 

_Kassie,_

_That's an interesting name for an owl, anyway she 'made a mess' on a guys head that was trying to steal your letter from me. It was hilarious! Wow, your life style sounds luxurious! I like a girl who has a lot but doesn't rub it in other faces, unlike this girl who hangs around me day and night. God, I wish she would jump off a cliff sometimes. You're going to Hogsmeade this weekend? So is my school. Hey, maybe you and your friends could met up with me and my friends and we could hang out, get to know each other just a bit better. That is if you want to. It would be great to meet you.: ) Please write back ASAP with your answer!_

_Draco_

Draco sealed it up and sent it out. While he ate he thought about his letter and what Kassie might looked like. Then a thought flew into his head. 'What if, him asking to met her was coming on to strong, what if it freaks her out and says no?' after that Draco began to worry, and when Draco gets worried he'smore of an ass to other people than he usually is.

_**WEDNESDAY--**_

Draco stomped through the halls and passageways, shoving everyone out of his way; even some of his own friends. Then he shoved a certain pretty bushy haired bookworm into two other boys.

"Draco! You jackass watch where you're going!" Harry yelled at Draco, helping Ronpick Hermione up off the ground.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do if I don't? You maybe the 'Great Mister Potter' but you're still a student here, and I'm a Prefect, and the penalty to fight with a Prefect is greater than a normal pupil fight! So if you're gonna try to do something about, I'd love to see you try!" Draco hissed, 5 inches from Harry's face, a furious frightening glint in his eyes, unlike his usual 'I'm-totally-enjoying-this' glitter. Harry's eyes where on fire but restrained himself from pouncing on Draco, and backed away. Draco smirked, but it wasn't his normal 'I-got-my-way, I'm-still-all-powerful' smirk, this was a true 'I'm-fucking-pissed-off, so-get-away-or-face-the-consequences' smirk.

"That's what I thought." Draco spat and stormed off.

_**THURSDAY--**_

-Still no answer from Kassie

It's the middle of class and the door slams open and Draco with a murderous look on his face walks through the door. He walks to an empty seat and flounces into it and putting his feet up on the desk while crossing his arms.

"Draco! What's the meaning of this! 10 point from Slytherin! How dare you barge into my class half late!" Professor Snape cringed in embarrassment as his favorite student set a horrible example. Draco glared up at Snape and clenched his jaw. The whole classroom was silent.

"Next time if you've missed half the class, do not bother to show up! Don't let it happen again!"

"I'll do what I want." Draco murmured.

"What did you just say!" a furious, wide-eyed Snape crackled.

"I said 'I'LL DO WHAT I WANT'!" Draco barked then jumped up and violently marched out of the classroom.

_**FRIDAY--**_

"Draco, hunny? You okay? You've been, well,up tightlately, want me to massage you shoulders…?"

"Leave me the fuck alone witch! And I'm NOT your hunny!" Draco scowled. It was the day before the Hogsmead trip and still no answer from Kassie. Draco was sure he blew it and Kassie probably thought he was some sort of pervert or something.

'Great…' he thought. Just then the morning post came, Draco had lost hope for a response so he didn't look up for Viresse (April, Kassie's Snow owl). Then something landed on his shoulder. He looked up and there, sitting on his shoulder was the owl he'd been hoping to see for the past 3 days. He just starred at it disbelieving as it stretched out her leg with a letter attached. He quickly snatched the letter from the owl and tore open the letter…

Dearest Draco…

* * *

Teehee! Cliffy! Review! 


	4. The Answer

Another chapter! Its been a long time. I know, i'm very sorry. school is just about over and i'll have the time to right more. Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_Dearest Draco,_

_Why are you asking me on a date? Do you really want to put yourself in the position of a blind date? Well Mister Draco, I'm flattered. Where would we meet? And when? I'll see you tomorrow!_

_3 Kassie_

Draco read and reread the letter, before sighing with relief.

"Yes…"

"What's with you? For the past 3 days you've been a total jerk and now you're all smiley…"

"This is why…" Draco handed his friend, Clint, the letter.

"On Tuesday I asked to meet her at Hogsmeade, and I asked her to write back as soon as possible, and after I sent it to her I guess I freaked out about her answer and everyday when her letter didn't show up I was sure I blew it."

"So all week you've been so worked up by a girl you've never seen before?"

"Shut up Clint, I know! So, do you want to come with me to met her?"

"Uh I don't know…"

"She's bringing friends"

"Okay I'll go." Draco shook his head at his girl-crazed friend.

_Kassie,_

_I am willing to take that chance, The Three Broomsticks and one o'clock. See ya there!_

_Draco_

_By the way, I'm bring a friend, so I'd tell your friends to be warned._

_

* * *

_

Review!


	5. Snowball Fight

My other stories have finally caught up to this one! lol yay! This chapters long than the recent chapters! Another yay! Enjoy yall!

* * *

Today was Friday, the day of the Hogsmead trip and Kassie. Draco was nervous, very nervous.

"Chill Drakie Boy, its just a girl."

"I know but there just seems to be something different about her..."

Draco and Clint walked through Hogsmead until they got to The Three Broomsticks. They stepped inside and looked around until they say a booth with three girls in it.

"Come on Kassie, just do it!" one girl said.

"Yeah Kassie! You're the one who picked dare." the girl urged their friend.

"Chug chug chug…" her two 'friends' started to chant. Kassie, the only blonde, looked at them with a smile of defiance.

"Your just trying to get me hammered before Draco gets here so I'll look like a complete fool."

"We wouldn't do that..." the two girls glanced at each other jokingly.

"Yeah right." Kassie smiling shaking her long blonde hair.

"Fine, then do it with Butterbeer." The red head slide a bottle toward Kassie.

"Fine, but I ain't touching that Firewhiskey."

"Not yet at least…" The brunette muttered before the three of them bursted out laughing.

"Okay, okay, okay, go Kassie." Kassie put her hand around the bottle and just looked at it for a sec then looked up at her friends and smiled slyly before bottoms up. Within 30 seconds she put it back on the table.

"You did NOT finish it all that fast!"

"Check it." Kassie said simply slightly shrugging her shoulders, that sly smile still on her face. The red head grabbed the bottle and looked inside, then the brunette took it from her and tipped it upside down, it _was_ empty.

"Wow. Kas, you are the master…"

"Thanks, I believe you own me money now, but you can pay me back at the school."

"Hey Kas…"

"Hm?"

"There is a boy with like almost platinum blonde hair by the door staring at you." Kassie looked over a Draco, smiled and waved.

"And that's his friend…" as Draco and Clint started to walk over.

"Ohh, they are yummy…" the red head and brunette giggled as Kassie chuckled and shook her head as her silly friends. When Draco and Clint arrived at the table she stood up.

"You're Draco I assume."

"You assume correctly." He smirked, "This is my buddy Clint."

"Nice to meet you." Clint said slyly looking her up and down, Kassie's friends giggled.

"Like wise. These are my best friends, Katrina and Karley." She introduced gesturing to first the red head then the brunette.

"Hi…" Katrina and Karley said sweetly in unison. Clint sat next to Karley. Kassie sat next to Katrina and Draco next Kassie. Since Draco had come in, he hadn't removed his gaze from her once.

"Regard bon ici. Les ressembler à quelqu'un ont obtenu un écrasement. Draco n'a pas pris ses yeux outre de toi puisqu'il vont elle. Kassie, vous allant lui donner peu une quelque chose quelque chose, ne le niez pas, nous savons que vous voulez à. (Well look here. Looks like someone's got a crush. Draco hasn't taken his eyes off you since he got here. Kassie, you going to give him a little something something, don't deny it, we know you want to.)" Katrina said in French to Kassie as Karley giggled. Kassie slowly looked at her friends, smirked and raised an eyebrow and just starred at them. Her friends stopped giggling for they knew from the look that meant Kassie had something to say, that would not only embarrass them but also leave them speechless.

"Rient nerveusement tous que vous voulez, mais si je devais choisir de commencer n'importe quoi avec lui, au moins je n'aurai aucun accomplissement de mes amis. Ainsi qu'un de toi va obtenir à Clint? (Giggle all you want, but if I were to choose to start anything with him, at least I won't have any completion from my friends. So which one of you is going to get Clint?)" The girl's faces fell; they looked at each other, then Clint, back at each other then back at Kassie.

"You win." Karley and Katrina bowed their heads in defeat. Kassie just laughed and brushed off Draco and Clint's confused faces.

"Lets go out and have a snowball fight!" Karley suggested after a few more Butterbeers.

"Okay! Girls against guys, since you'll be needed more help than us." Clint said nonchalantly as they all got out of the booth. The Girls stopped and looked at each other.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Karley said to the other two.

"I think he did." Kassie said between Karley and Katrina.

"Oh, no, he didn't." Katrina said snapping her fingers.

"Your on." Kassie said crossing her arms. They headed outside to the somewhat open wood near the Shrieking Shack.

"You _guys_ are going down."

"Yeah, because Kassie over her has the best throwing arm at our school."

"That's not impressive since it's a school of all girls." Draco said to Clint as they were walking a good bit away to make base for them. Suddenly something cold and wet hit the back of Draco's head. He ducked and turned around.

"What the…" then he saw Kassie about 15-20 feet away with a snowball in hand.

"Did you just throw that from over there…" Clint managed to say out of shock.

"Yup, we told you I had a good arm." She threw the one in her hand before they knew it; the snowball had hit Clint in the face. He wiped it off and they looked at each other then back at Kassie. Karley and Katrina walked up beside her with a bunch of huge snowballs.

"Not bad for a bunch of girls huh?" Kassie said making another snowball. Wide eyed, Draco and Clint looked at each other.

"OH SHIT!" Draco and Clint ran for cover as the girls ran after them weaving through the trees, throwing snowballs ever chance they got.

The battle went on for hours until they were all just laying the ground effortlessly trying to throw snow in each other's faces. The fight had started out 3 against 2 but then it was every one for themselves when Katrina accidentally hit Kassie in the face (with a snowball of course), then Kassie hit Karley trying to get Katrina back. They all helped each other up, smiling and laughing as they helped brush off all the excess snow from their soaking wet clothes and hair. The snowball fight became a tradition to their Hogsmead trips, no matter what every trip ended up in a snowball fight. And every trip ended up bringing Draco and Kassie closer and closer.

* * *

(Smiles) Don't forget to REVIEW! 


End file.
